


Protective

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuri hates Quincies, namely a certain Ishida Uryuu. He hates his guts, his attitude and especially the way the brat looks at his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

Kurotsuchi Mayuri hates Quincies. He hates them more than he hates the daughter of that Eleventh Division brute of a captain. He and his idiot brat of a daughter are what drive him out of his mind, sometimes even to the point where he'll just snap and throw something across the lab. Or maybe even kill something. That unfortunate something would then be stored somewhere just in case he'll need it for future experiments. He's never one to waste things.

He wishes that that something is a Quincy. He keeps wishing that one would drop right into his hands so that he'll be able to conduct experiments on it. Numerous times he has imagined cutting open a Quincy's body and going through the innards, slicing off a piece of bone and injecting tracking devices into the skin. But no matter how many times he wishes and imagines, those fantasies of his are forever eluding him.

But then, out of the blue with the coming of the substitute shinigami, one appears before him. Sporting a dark, chin-length cut and bespectacled with a know-it-all attitude that grinds on Mayuri's nerves – it proves that his distaste for Quincies isn't all that random.

To add insult to injury, salt to an open wound, that Ishida kid appears to be out for his daughter. It doesn't mind Mayuri all that much to have Nemu be called his "daughter", so long as people don't equate him to Zaraki and _his_ daughter, but to see Ishida having his eyes trained on her is rather irritating. It grinds on his nerves even more, makes his eyebrows twitch in vexation.

And no, it's not because he's protective over Nemu. Why should he be? The damned girl can protect herself as well as Mayuri can cut open a specimen's crotch with scalpels.

He just doesn't like the way the kid looks at her. His eyes roam all over her body, like a teenager suffering from an overdose of hormones or some such thing, and it makes Mayuri want to just rip his eyeballs out, inject them with little bombs and watch them blast the whole of the Seireitei down. It'll be fun to watch – if only Yamamoto isn't there to chew him out in the aftermath.

No, he's not protective. Mayuri? Protective? He scoffs at that assumption. A very bad one conjured up by a retarded brain, is all. It doesn't bother him in the slightest, really. He's Kurotsuchi Mayuri, captain of the Twelfth Division where things go to die on a daily basis, and no one can come ten feet near him without being blasted to pieces.

Mayuri spends his days in his lap, planning ways on how to catch that Quincy brat and bring him to his lab and just experiment the hell out of him. He'll love to get his hands on the kid, use those scalpels he has been saving just for this occasion, cut open skin and flesh and take a peek inside that stomach while fingering his way through innards. The smell of Quincy blood will fill the air, and he…well, he'llbe _enjoying_ it. Seeing the kid on the lab table's way better than seeing him and his eyes undressing Nemu from afar.

And no, Kurotsuchi Mayuri is _not_ being protective.


End file.
